Detestably unstable
by Ornela
Summary: Los campanazos siempre anuncian algo importante; anuncian acontecimientos, horas que nunca debes olvidar. Uno, dos, tres campanazos de aviso; aviso para un acontecimiento entre sucesores. Campanazos sólo para Mello y Near. Campanazos para dos.
1. Capítulo 1: Ruido de comienzo

El sonido del vidrio quebrándose en cien se reproducía cien veces en sus oídos, repitiéndose la misma cantidad de veces por su mente apenas en segundos, retumbando, oyéndose como el más grande estruendo al crepúsculo, incluso cubriendo perfectamente como el escándalo de la semana, que parecía haber estado en solemne calma. Esto no habría pasado por alto por nadie, seguramente porque a todos el intenso estruendo uno a uno los había tocado desprevenidos. No sólo retumbaba en sus propios oídos, ocultos por la hilera de cabellos que caían en un brillante ocre, que habrían sido los más afectados por ser el causante del desastre, si no también en los de cada niño que rondaba desafortunadamente cerca del desastre que se había ocasionado apena en segundos, y en los oídos de Near también, quien protagonizaba ahí junto con él en el incidente; porque de algún modo se había involucrado también (algo extraño por el hecho innegable de la CASI nula participación de Near en escándalos colectivos), simplemente, como cualquier persona tomaría lugar entre las baldosas de la sala común, él lo estaría haciendo rutinariamente, sin saber que el balón de fútbol atravesaría la ventana más cercana a sí mismo, atravesando bruscamente el vidrio, desparramando cada pedazo cristalizado por donde había tocado la suerte de caer; la única ventana que Mello esperó no impactar: ese  
gran ventanal que daba directo a la sala de estar. No era el único ventanal que daba a la sala común, había una hilera de ellos por todo el muro que conectaban el patio con la casa, con otras salas más inclusive. Entonces, se preguntaba Mello, porqué esa ventana en especial. Cuando oyó el estruendo, comprendió que no significaba algo venidero, no por el hito irrefutable de que Roger le haría pagar con trabajos simples como fregar losa o barrer, si no más bien porque ese incidente estaba especialmente hecho para burlarse de él, porque sentía que algo superior (Como los Dioses, por ejemplo) se estaban riendo todos juntos de las desgracias que le hacían pasar justo ahora. Qué tan aburridos estarán en el olimpo, como para crear encuentros para unirlos, para hacerlos encarar el uno al otro a base de un accidente  
(aparentemente como todo en este mundo), de un descuido por parte del rubio que no había logrado bloquear el tiro tan alto que había disparado uno de los chicos. Porque claro, de repente al peor pateador se le otorgaba el don de patear tan alto como ni siquiera él lo había hecho antes. Mucho sentido tenía esto, por su puesto.

Se lamió los labios resecos con cierto nerviosismo, notando de inmediato como la boca le sabía a algo amargo, un amargor metálico que se esparcía lentamente por su saliva y terminaba por llenarle la boca de metal; se sentía como morder hierro, o peor aún, comer hierro. Poco luego, al pasar el dorso de la mano por sus labios, habría notado la hilera de sangre que el fuerte agarre que se tenía con los dientes al apretarse los labios le ocasionaba, y no sería nada novedoso; esto sucedía a menudo en estas situaciones, porque en ningún otro contexto perdía la calma tan rápido como perdía las ilusiones de salir sin un castigo de esta. Ahora sólo se esforzaba por sostener rabioso la mirada que a propósito se hacía amenazante. Batía de vez en cuando las pestañas, cuando sus azulados ojos se secaban por mirar con  
tanta insistencia al individuo blanquecino frente a su retina, tomándolo rápidamente como el culpable de toda su desgracia, incluyendo esta.

Por otro lado algo ajeno al tiro mal atajado y a los demás muchachos, estaba Near en algún plano en todo aquello, y en su plano, lo estaba esperando a él, estático y mal erguido desde dentro de la sala, algo alzado cerca de lo filudo que eran ahora los vidrios que aún permanecían unidos al marco de la ventana, esperando con las manos directamente al pecho; entre ellas habiendo lugar para el balón que justamente sostenía, este ligeramente embarrado de lodo y césped; Lo estaba esperando a él.  
La poca diferencia de altura entre el piso a cerámica limpia de la sala común y el natural suelo del campo de fútbol les hacía ver como en la famosa escena del balcón de Romeo y Julieta, pero claro, esta obra carecía de sentimientos amorosos de por medio, y de palabras. Y aunque el sol les brindara la misma luz que los focos de los escenarios, y el campestre panorama simulaba el escenario, todo carecía de romanticismo alguno. Se podría decir que Nate, fuera de cualquier asimilación a la nombrada escena que algunos podían asimilar, y de vuelta a la realidad, esperaba los movimientos de su contrincante ásperos; crudos como siempre. Esperaba que le arrebatara el balón de las manos que le ofrecía a él de vuelta, más nunca equivocó una suposición, y al momento en que inclinó su menuda figura, y Mello se preparaba sudoroso a  
recibirlo, la fuerza no tardó en raspar en sus manos. Esas manos que en el momento chocaron entre sí, hicieron como si nunca se hubieses siquiera rozado, acordando mudamente que no había sucedido nada de por medio, que nunca sintieron ese chispaso que los conectó brevemente. Pero los mismos dedos que se hacían puño para golpear al genio de vez en cuando, habían rozado lentamente esa delicada piel. Y mientras tanto, por una fracción casi inexistente de segundos, ambos pudieron ver cómo el panorama se tornaba para ambos dos multicolor. Eran las ventanas mosaico de la iglesia. Era algo fúnebre, porque más allá del viento que abrazaba sus cuerpos, nada más existía; ni siquiera el tiempo que en esa burbuja hecha solamente para dos podía caber allí. Esto ocurría ocasionalmente en algunos de sus pocos encuentros  
deparados por el destino. Ambas mentes se fundían sin voluntad en una para crear ese escenario que ambos podían claramente ver como una proyección cinematográfica. Algo raro, sin duda. E incluso, aveces, podían sentir un campanazo, dos, tres campanazos seguidos; anunciando algo, algo que preferían ignorar, como ahora.

-_¡Mello, qué esperas!_-

Pese a que miraban la escena con disimulo, las palabras impacientes de todos los chicos le hacían recordar al público bullicioso y exigente de un coliseo romano. Todos gritando y chillando, exclamándole a él que, tan despectivo e hiriente, no movía un músculo; porque Near tampoco lo hacía. A pesar de ya haberle entregado la pelota que debía entregarle, continuaban inmersos en las miradas que clavaban como estacas en la pupila del otro.  
En un movimiento desprevenido, fugaz, el balón había desaparecido de las manos de Mello el cual había estado enterrando las uñas en su blanca superficie plástica, interrumpiendo bruscamente ese arrebate que nadie más si no Matt se atrevía a irrumpir entre ese campo de batalla casi impenetrable que se creaban ambos sucesores. Bueno, él era el tercero, no significaba nada pero en algo influenciaba, más si tenía confianza con el rubio, o las suficientes agallas que un idiota tendría, un idiota muy valiente, por cierto. Así, sólo tomó la pelota embarrada que en la cancha de juego hacía falta, y esbozó una sonrisa sin grandes ánimos, quizás sólo por inercia misma, o quizás por no querer recibir un golpe en la nariz.

-_El segundo tiempo aún no termina_.- Anunció antes de marcharse por donde vino, terminando su trabajo como el vocero de todos.

Mello sólo giró su cuerpo sobre sus talones, sin mirar atrás. Podía de cualquier modo sentir aún de espaldas la mirada atenta de Near enterrada en su carne, y simplemente volvió a la cancha. Por un momento se formó una sonrisa colectiva en todo su grupo, que justo después de nacer con tanto resplandor, se borró como si nunca hubiera existido. Todo con las palabras que les vino a todos como agua fría.

-_No cuenten conmigo_.- Y sencillamente se marchó. Limpiándose el sudor de su perlada frente con el antebrazo.

Sólo se perdió en los adentros de la casa por el resto de esa tarde.

Hundió una pieza de losa en agua, posteriormente al haber enjabonado el plato sucio que sostenía, algo asqueado. Este era uno más de lo tantos que había fregado esa noche que comenzaba a hacerse infinita. Pronto marcarían la diez, y aunque por más impulsos de tirar la platería al piso le comenzaban a nacer desde la rabia, se contuvo de hacerlo, y, con el fregador en una mano, continuó lavando. Se había, en algún momento antes de comenzar a lavar, arremangado las mangas de la playera negra que llevaba, pues no le apetecía además mojarse innecesariamente. Intentaba subírselas con los dientes cuando estas se le bajaban, mientras iba amontonando de todo. Y se le amontonaba la desesperación también. De vez en cuando algún niño se le acercaba a entregarle los servicios y el plato en donde en algunos casos quedaban sobras que tenía que además depositar en una bolsa, y más de una vez, fuera de ese detalle, quiso a regañadientes regañar a los mañosos que dejaban hasta trozos considerables de comida, como las verduras cocidas. Y más ahora, que él no había cenado aún, y no lo haría hasta terminar su castigo, o peor, quizás ni siquiera eso.

"-_Swish, swish, swish, swish, swish_.-"

El último plato rechinó de limpieza, reflejando en su superficie su rostro algo distorsionado en él. Se miró un poco más, un poco como para percatarse del espanto en que estaba convertido. El cabello con algunos pelos en desencaje, y los ojos ligeramente irritados por el jabón y la espuma que en más de una vez le salpicaban dentro de éstos, pero lo peor no era nada de eso, si no más bien era esa cara de moribundo hambriento que la tenía bien pegada en el rostro, eso si era lo de más.

_-Estoy del asco..._- Murumuró solo, mirándose desde distintos ángulos del plato.

...

El silencio le vino encima, e incluso planeaba dar un largo bufido en su contra, también estirarse un poco y hasta quizás sentarse a descansar un ahora que le iba bien, más parecía haber quedado atrancado en lo primero en su lista, incluso antes de dar el bufido. "_Grandioso_."  
La puerta se había abierto lentamente, dándole a sus oídos el molesto rechinar. Definitivamente, ya no quería lavar más platos de nadie más.

-_...Mello_.-

Por un momento, sintió cómo se tensaba su cuerpo ante aquella voz tan mierdamente familiar, aunque quisiera no conocerla en muchos sentidos. La monotonía de su única palabra azotó sus oídos con ESA su maldita voz. Era como oír a una mujer hablar, cualquiera lo diría, pero para convivir con esta persona a diario ya era capaz de identificarlo en cualquier situación. Al menos para él, Mello, le era imposible confundirlo.

Despegó los ojos de la vajilla, mirando al intruso con desprecio. No planeaba decirle nada y esperaría a que dejara la losa que venía a dejar y se fuera lo antes posible, después de todo no tenía porqué lavarle nada a él, si estaba aquí por su cuenta propia, significaba abiertamente que Roger le había mandado a decir que dejara ya lo que estaba haciendo, era obvio. Por otro lado, Near no abrió la boca para nada más durante ese lapso de tiempo, depositándole el plato en la mesa menuda de madera donde la cocinera se acomodaba a leer el diario.

Gruñó por lo bajo, destacando el molestar que pronto comenzaba a hacerse audible, prontamente a escupir en expresión corporal sin escrúpulos ni amabilidad la falta que Near cometía, al parecer se creía poder dejar el plato donde se le daba la regalada gana, y, antes de emitir cualquier queja en palabras, oyó las palabras del chico, con esa suavidad inquietante; demasiado inquietante.

-_Buen provecho, Mello_.-

Odiaba oír su nombre en su voz, aún así, no volvió a ver a Near por el resto de la noche. Sólo el rostro de quién le estaba cediendo la cena como un recuerdo. Azotó la misma mesa con la mano hecha puño, sin perdonarse el recibir algún servicio de Near por más órden de Roger que fuera. Roger era un grandísimo maldito, y Near el peor. De cualquier modo, qué buena le supo la cena esa noche en especial.


	2. Capítulo 2: Serás mi Judas

El cuerpo se le remeció con fuerza, involuntariamente haciéndole saltar en su posición acomodada. Como si le hubiesen dado "**electroshock**" en un intento por volverlo a la vida, terminó por despertarse a media noche, y un poco más.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba sentado. "**Mioclonía**", se convenció en voz baja. Claro, se trataba de eso. Suspiró: Era la misma sensación de caerse al vacío, y esto (ciencitíficamente hablando) sabía que se debía a una baja de las pulsaciones, algo que el cerebro interpreta como la muerte del cuerpo, lo había estudiado hace un par de años, así, el mismo cerebro envía un impulso reanimador. Aún así, ahí estaba él, sudando entre las sábanas removidas de su cama, en medio de la noche sofocante y peor aún, posteriormente habiendo soñado seguramente una pesadilla. Lo podía recordar porque estos eran los primeros segundos de despierto, o parte de ello, en la vida real; quizas luego se le borrarían como por arte de magia los recuerdos luego de volver a dormir, pero por estos instantes tan pequeños, podía recordarlo con claridad. Sí, ese escenario reducido, perfecto para claustrofóbicos, en algún lugar inóspito en donde nadie más que él y Near se encontraban uno frente al otro, demasiado cerca para su gusto, y entre ambos, a punto de rozarse las narices, el diálogo en susurros que más malos recuerdos le daba de toda la experiencia. Era el mismo lugar que veía, con todos sus colores como el arcoíris.

_-Qué demonios..._- Susurró, recordándo la sensibilidad del momento; la pasión. Y lo que más le extrañaba, incluso espantaba, sería el tema principal de su sueño. Había que suponer que se trataba de un sueño en donde sentimientos fantasiosos y encontrados afloraban. Lo admitía, últimamente había soñado quizás un par de veces con el cabezón de Near, algo por demás inquietante en demasía para poder lograr las siete horas de sueño mínimas. Y últimamente sólo lograba conciliar cinco, o incluso cuatro horas.

Acordó justamente esa noche que evitaría escuchar las conversaciones de Linda y sus compañeras por los pasillos sobre el estúpido romanticimos. A nadie le importaba quién carajos les gustaba a esas niñas feas. Pero, hipotéticamente hablando sobre la posibilidad de que un sueño de la índole, como el que acababa de tener, fuera

posible...

No...esto sonaba fantasioso y repugnante a la vez, incluso pensarlo solamente le daba nauseas innegables.

Apretó entre sus dedos el tabique de su nariz, ahora sentado sobre la cama revuelta que no planeaba hacer. Continuó con un masaje de sien, a lo que poco a poco comenzó a sentir cómo los sentimientos de estupidez propia comenzaban a subirle con rapidez a la cabeza. Y es que el era un hombre, y de algún modo también Near, esto, además del bochorno, le doblaba el orgullo masculino, e incluso, el orgullo no se lo hubiera raspado tanto si no hubiera sido con Near. Si había escuchado a Linda entonces lo más racional sería que al compás de la voz chillona de la chica, la trama de su charla y su imagen, su mente debíera optar por tenerla a ELLA como el centro de incomodidad de su sueño, a ella como modelo. Aunque de todos modos, la voz femenina provoca agotamiento en el cerebro masculino, porque, según el profesor Michael Hunter el tono de la voz femenina posee sonidos más complejos que la masculina, por eso toma toda el área auditiva del cerebro masculino; y podía concordar con eso sin queja alguna. Ahora que lo consideraba, tampoco quería tener a Linda en los sueños.

-"_No te odio. Me gustas._"-

Se pasó las manos, ambas, por la frente sin reparar bien en lo que hacía o no, removiendo los recuerdos y el rastro de sudor que permanecía en su piel en forma de gotas pequeñas e incoloras, evidencia de lo mal que se había pasado esa noche. Por un momento entre el acto, frenó mecánicamente sus acciones, algo asqueado por haber optado por limpiarse con las manos, pues ahora la suciedad y humedad la esparcia por más sitios en su cuerpo, cosa, que no era muy bien la idea de esto. Optó de inmediato por ir a los baños, de todos modos, ya avanzada la noche nadie se daría cuenta de que por unos instantes no estaría en su habitación. No quiso retardarse más, no se consideraría un fanático del poco aseo personal y no estaría dispuesto a permanecer sudado cuando podía contar con agua que se hiciera cargo de todo, por eso es que, sin más, salió sin reparos de su habitación, cerrándola con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno. Estar descalzo en estas situaciones le servía, pues no creaba el molesto cliqueo que hacen los zapatos al caminar, metiendo media bulla en los lugares en que menos quieres que suenen. Sólo tenía que pisar con toda la planta del pie para no hacer ruido, y ya está. Así había llegado a las duchas al otro extremo de su habitación, un recorrido algo largo para su gusto. Quizás, al ya estar frente a frente a la puerta, hubiese entrado al cuarto sin siquiera tocar la puerta, ¿quién iba a estar en el baño a esas horas? pero, algo le hacía dudar de aquel razonamiento suyo, y era un hecho físico y no en demasía superficial, porque aquel sonido de la llave del agua correr no le parecía en nada algo grato, porque podía indicar por último dos cosas: Alguien había dejado la llave del agua correr, o alguien estaba ahí. Por hecho y porcentaje, la idea de algún alguien ahí dentro, podría considerarse aún más factible que la primera, claro, sin dejar nula la otra tampoco. Y ahora, no estaba para apostar cuál de ambas era la correcta, recordando de paso lo público del cuarto ese. No tenía porqué molestarse por algo trivial si ir al baño era de lo más normal, y no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie. Entonces...¿por qué se daba tantas molestias en esperar afuera? No es que no tuviera las fuerzas para entrar, claro que las tenía, no tenía porqué no tenerlas. Pero, quizás algo muy en el fondo le indicaba que no entrara. Cuando escuchó el sonido del agua cesar, supo que ya no había más opción que la veracidad de alguien ahí a estas hora, además de él. Pero sorpresivamente, ni ese alguien salió del cuarto ni él entró. Un silencio de parte de aquel inundabatodo el pasillo, pareciera como si no hubiera hecho ninguna acción fuera de la última que logró captar. Quizás...debía entrar después de todo. Sería ya muy malo que se hubiera desmayado, sea quien sea; o peor aún, le hubiese dado un ataque, o...

-_Ya basta..._- Se dijo a sí mismo entre susurros sólo para sí, frunciendo el ceño ante la paranoia de sus ideas. Qué estupido le resultaba todo. Pero prefería dejarlo como: "_Es el sueño_."

Incómodo, tomó el pomo de la puerta tan frío como siempre, y sólo se aventuró a entrar, si bien no con rapidéz, sí con cierta presura y hasta brusquedad.

En ese momento, tuvo que pestañerar quizás un par de veces más de lo usual para comprender que lo que veía quizás no era algo creado por el mal despertar, y es que hasta ese momento no había cruzado por su mente quién podría ser, y aunque ya lo sabía en este instante, se le hacía tremendamente...molesto.

Apretó los dientes, tensándose justo luego de que sus facciones se fruncieran por igual. Llegando incluso a chasquear la lengua. Pero, internamente, de un modo u otro, se preguntaba qué hacía él ahí, secándose el rostro con una toalla luego de, por como veía, una buena remojada tal como él iba a hacer también.

-_Near.._.- Pronunció desafiante. Algo siempre se le hacía tortuoso dejar salir ese nombre de su boca.

-_Buenas noches, Mello._- Sólo recibió como respuesta, sin obtener una mirada del albino, sabiendo lo mecánico de sus palabras que así, perdían sentido de "_buenas_".

Pasó la mirada recién afilada por el susodicho, prácticamente cortándolo con la potencia de sus orbes, y si fuera su mirada navaja sólida, el menor ya tendría varios cortes en él. Por otro lado, Near no se quejaba en absoluto de la inspección del otro, enrollándo un mechón ya curvo de su cabello, enrulándolo aún más. Como de costumbre, guardaba silencio tacañamente sin incomodárse en el acto, pareciendo ignorar al rubio por más que este le mirara.

-_¿Qué haces aquí?_- Oyó el albino de golpe, sintiendo la sequedad de esas palabras. Acordó por comodidad propia guardárse algunos hechos para no dar una plática larga con Mello.

-_Tuve un mal sueño..._-

Y con ello, con esa declaración, Mello sintió cómo tragaba dura su propia saliva; un litro de ella. No era sólo él el que tenía pesadillas esa noche, si no él también. Qué clase de pesadillas tendría Near, se preguntó. Y no pudo evitar mirárlo de reojo mientra se acercaba a la defensiva al lavamanos, mirándose al espejo el rostro más pálido de lo usual, e incluso por el espejo, también miraba a Near, quien se disponía a caminar lentamente a la puerta para marcharse.

Antes de que saliese, evitando aquello, volvió a hablar.

-_¿Qué clase de sueño?_-

Quizás, solo quizás, él también tenía cosas perturbadoras en su cabeza. Y, de hecho, quizás hastas quería saber qué era un "mal sueño" para él.

_-Asumiré tu interés como algo irrefutable._- Comenzó, deteniéndose sin voltear.

-_...Y ha de suponer que Mello también a sufrido de un mal sueño esta noche..._-

Silencio pasó entre ellos, asegurando las palabras ya dichas. Mello, por su parte, no rebajaría lo que tenía con excusas que no llevarían a nada. No si Near sabía que mentiría si dijera que no. Éste sólo continuó como iba.

-_Y, suponiendo qué clase de contenidos abundan probablemente en su sub-conciente como para calificarlo en "un mal sueño", puedo suponer situaciones por ende. No sólo eso, si no también tu estado físico habla por sí mismo..._- De solsayo, miró a Mello. Sabiendo que si no acababa pronto, carcomería la paciencia del otro.

-_En conclusión, debo afirmar que el que sueñe con Mello no debe chocarle. ¿Es así?_-

Una parte del rubio, internamente se sorprendió por la confesión, identificándose de inmediato también. Pero no iba a decirlo, no como ese enano lo hacía a su modo. Y, alguna otra parte de él, contigua a la sorpresa, tomó negativamente el comentario de Near, más por su clasificación por igual de "Mal sueño" que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué se creía como para clasificarlo así? Él tenía razones, su sueño había sido perturbante, tenía bases para poder afirmar lo malo del sueño, pero ¡él no! simplemente.

-_No insinúes cosas, Near._- Gruñó, sin algún rastro de amabilidad.

-_..._-

De algún modo, el silencio abundó entre ambos. No como algo que les dejara tranquilos, si no algo incómodo. Dejando incluso un comentario suelto de por medio. Ese silencio de Near, principalmente a Mello le molestaba quizás demasiado. Sabía que no se le habían acabado las palabras, y fácilmente sabría qué decir, y aún así no lo hacía y prefería por el contrario, callar. Esa indiferencia de siempre, le hacía hervir insanamente la sangre.

Procedió a dejar corre al agua, haciendo con sus manos algo así como una bandeja, que pronto se llenaría de agua e impactaría con su rostro, así hasta limpiar todo rastro de sudor que entre la charla comenzaba a secarse por sí sólo. Aprovechó de humedecerse el cabello, removiéndose las chasquillas que le caían por la frente hacia atrás. Cuando se volteó, sintió una punzada al pecho, una incómoda punzada que...sólo la mirada atenta de Near provocaría en él. Cuando se percató del momento, Near quién sabe en qué momento, había dejado de darle la espalda, encarándole curiosamente de frente. Sus opacos ojos negros parecían consumir su imagen, y poco distinguía la pupila del resto del ojo. Le hacía recordar a los ojos que caracterízan a los alienígenas, esos llamados "grises", que más bien ojos, parecían cuencas vacías, grandes cuencas vacías. Quién sabe, quizás Near vendría siendo un pariente de ellos.

Torció los labios. En momentos así, en que se hundía entre la oscuridad de los ojos del albino, entre su carencia de emoción, le hacía plantearse de mejor manera si es que era un auténtico humano...quizás hasta ni lo era.

-_¿Qué tanto miras cabezota?_- Alcanzó a modular con fuerza, saliendo de la hipnosis.

No recibió respuesta tras aquello, dejando a flote su enfado que sin importar cuánta cólera cargara, tenía nerviosismo de por medio. Este no dejaba de mirarlo atentamente, algo no muy corriente en él, en ningún caso. Una mirada que, más que abordar interés, abordaba curiosidad. Ansias de saber.

-_¿Estás tratando de examinarme?_- Volvió a insistir, haciendo notar su disgusto ante la idea, aún así riendo de forma seca.

-_...¿Es un inconveniente?_- A pesar de sus palabras, que podría traducir como un "_¿Te molesta?_" en lenguaje más familiar, no hacía nada por evitarlo o correjirlo.

-_..._- Y no volvió a comentarse más por el momento. No tenía nada más qué decir, que no fuera la interrogación que Near se llevaría cuando acabara. Hoy ambos especialmente, se topaban más...anormales de lo normal. Callaban incómodamente, para volverse a hablar. Las molestias iban acompañas de espera, y el odio sin sentirse hondamente, y por el contrario, algo tiritón.

-_La oportunidad, en porcentajes, de apreciar el rostro de Mello, y por consiguiente las líneas de expresión despejadas, como también la frente, los pómulos... posteriormente eran de uno a cero porciento._- Explicó somo si leyera le mente del mayor, y más que "leer" era simplemente suponer. Lo leía en la cara de Mello, y su extrañeza plasmada. Sonrió.

_-No juegues conmigo. No estoy especialmente de ganas para soportarte hoy, Near._-

-_No estoy jugando, Mello._-

Se oyó un bufido por parte del rubio, frunciendo ahora las rubias cejas que antes no se veían por el fleco.

-_Déjate de tonterías y vete a dormir enano._- Y volvió el profundo silencio. El comentario había provocado satisfactoriamente que Near alejara la mirada de él, mirando ahora un punto ciego a un costado, como si de pronto le ignorara. Totalmente apasible después de todo. Se podría confundir fácilmente como un sedimiento y entendimiento de las palabras de Mello.

-_No puedo dormir._- Volvió a su rutinaria tendencia con el cabello. Siguiéndole una seguidilla de silencio. -_Pese a ser un factor tan esencial en un rendimiento eficaz durante el día...no logro conciliar el sueño._-

-_¿Acaso tus sueños te espantaron?_- Sonrió por primera vez en la noche con sorna, y, entre medio de esa sonrisa felina, escondía el disgusto por sus propias palabras. Esperando milagrosamente un "_No son exactamente pesadillas._"

-_Algo así._-

BIEN ¡Que se pudra! Él y su "mal sueño" de cuarta ¡Pues para él también fueron terribles sueños, que se sepa! Y, mientras se debatía en monólogos en su mente en una consipiración contra Near, había caminado con recelo algunos pasos que acortaban la distancia que mantenían prudentemente el uno del otro, como si temieran algo al acercarse demasiado. La sonrisa de Mello, aparte de opacarse, podía afirmarse a que se volvía macabra a momentos, era esa clase de sonrisa que hacían a Keehl alguien temido por lo tenebroso de alguna de sus muecas. Si tuviese ahora el cabello sobre la frente, se le ocasionaría la llamada sombra entre los orbes. Y, para evitar convenientes, mientras se aventuraba al albino, quien no retrocedía un paso a pesar de que Mello se le acercaba peligrosamente, peinó con sus manos su cabello rubio, desenrredando algunos nudos en su melena y volviendo a su lugar inicial su reconocido flequillo, haciendo notar evidentemente que se "preparaba" para la ocasión. ¿Qué ocasión? Ni el mismo Mello sabía, ni sabía tampoco qué le impulsaba a hacer...lo que sea que iba a hacer, pues tampoco tenía una idea clara. Sólo sabía que en ese instante preciso, había ya acorralado al menor con su cuerpo, dejándole la puerta detrás a sus espaldas, explicándole con la mirada que ni se le ocurriera salir por la tentación de tener su escape a sus espaldas, y por su bien integral, sabían ambos que Nate no lo haría.

-_¿Sabes, Near? Creo que no conoces el grado de seriedad que debe tener una situación como para ser reconocida con "espanto", por lo tanto, la escala que tú difieres es muy baja. Porque temes. Temes a actuar...temes a moverte...a perder...temes a respirar..._

_... No sabes qué es realmente espantoso, Near._-

-_..._-

Sólo era receptor de miradas atentas, miradas frías, miradas fijas...de ESA mirada. Sólo eso. Nada de palabras, ni quejas, ni comentarios en contra o a favor. Seguramente, él ya formulaba algo en su cabecita genia sobre qué le depararía, nada muy alentador. Mello sólo se acercó a un costado de la cabeza del menor, teniendo que encojerse un poco y curvar incluso la espalda para llegar a la zona de su oído externo, habándole en susurros maquiavélicos en el acto.

-_Lo acrecentaré por ti, Near..._-

Podría echarle la culpa al niño con su cara de poker, incluso si buscaba una excusa más pobre, podría tirársela al sueño, a la adrenalina del momento, y con capa tras capas de excusas para defenderse de lo que iba a hacer, comenzaba a tomar confianza en sí mismo, y en lo que hacía.

Inclinó un poco más su rostro al perfíl del albino, en el acto, haciendo que su pequeña nariz rozara con los blancos cabellos que le picaban un poco, e ignorando aquella molestia, sentía cómo llegaba a tocar con sus labios los pómulos juviales del niño, bajando de ellos sólo un poco para dejar como una marca a fuego vivo la marca de un beso en su mejilla, ahí justamente en su piel. Surcó por sus labios la forma de una sonrisa repleta de sorna, antes y después de besarlo tan suculentamente para ser sólo en la mejilla. Pero no era el único sonriendo con esto que sucedía, pues aquel que recibía la desdicha de recibir aquel gesto, sonreía con esas sus típicas sonrisas cuando algo nuevo descubría, cuando su mente se fijaba en algo de interés. Esto, para ambos, sin duda sería novedoso en sus vidas. Esto era similar al beso de Judas a Jesús, luego de condenar su vida al sacrificio, prácticamente era un beso fatal, sellador. Tan suave como venenoso, tan repugnante como vicioso. Puramente insano. Luego de aquello todo sucedió muy rápido, sólo recordaba el despego de sus labios curvados de la mejilla de Near, sus miradas cruzadas en una nueva competición, algo de frío en su cuerpo, el metal liso del pomo metálico, y finalmente, ya estaba de vuelta en su habitación sin haber dicho una palabra, boca arriba en su cómoda. Todo había sucedido tan extraño, y al fin y al cabo, gustoso. Pero tan rápido, sin duda.


End file.
